


there's nothing left to say now (nothing left to say)

by QueenIsabelle



Series: night visions [5]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cute, Day 5: Forever or Never, F/M, Friends With Benefits AU, Jelsa - Freeform, Jelsa Week 2019, Minor Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Modern AU, One Shot, There's a wedding, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenIsabelle/pseuds/QueenIsabelle
Summary: Jelsa Week 2019Prompt Day 5: Forever or NeverElsa and Jack have known each other for years and have a certain arrangement. At Anna and Kristoff’s wedding, as the maid of honor and best man respectively, they have an important conversation.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: night visions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535909
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	there's nothing left to say now (nothing left to say)

* * *

“Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Bjorgman!” The DJ announced over the speakers as Anna and Kristoff danced through the entrance. Elsa clapped and cheered along with the rest of the crowd. Jack, Anna’s best friend since childhood and the best man, wolf-whistled from his spot beside Elsa. Anna gave him a look as the happy couple took the center of the dance floor for their first song.

The atmosphere quieted down as Anna and Kristoff began to sway to the ballad they had picked out. Elsa held her hands to her chest, watching her baby sister dance with her new husband. She couldn’t accurately describe the amount of happiness she felt for Anna in that moment.

“Look at her,” Jack said, leaning down to talk in Elsa’s ear. “Our baby, all grown up and getting married.” Elsa rolled her eyes and shoved at Jack’s shoulder.

“Funny,” she said. As Jack had been apart of Anna’s life since they were kids, so had he been apart of Elsa’s. It didn’t help that Jack and Elsa were the same age, and therefore had multiple classes together. But as the years had gone by, Elsa had softened to the self-proclaimed ‘Guardian of Fun’ and a friendship had formed. They both loved the winter, ice skating, and Anna. Other than that, though, they argued. A lot. Anna said they had ‘crazy chemistry’ together, but she had no idea how crazy it really was.

“Room key?” Elsa asked, keeping her gaze on the newly wedded couple in front of her. The thing about Elsa and Jack’s ‘friends with benefits’ arrangement is that absolutely no one knew, and Elsa was determined to keep it that way. They had a good track record, to be honest. Almost a full year and no one was the wiser.

“Under your napkin. See you at the speeches. Mine’s gonna kill it.” Jack’s hand brushed her lower back, and then he was gone. Elsa rolled her eyes at his cockiness. He was right, of course—his speech would kill it—but that didn’t mean that Elsa had to like it.

Anna and Kristoff finished up their dance as the food was brought out. It was slightly out of order from usual weddings, but Anna wanted a traditional first dance at the beginning of the reception so that they could do a choreographed dance break one the dancing officially started. Truth be told, Anna just wanted to dance as much as possible. Elsa was not looking forward to that. While she might have been a professional figure skater, she was somehow terrible at regular dancing. It might have been because there was no choreography, so she never knew what she was doing, but Elsa had been known to land people in the hospital when left to freestyle.

Pushing that out of her mind for now, Elsa went back to her seat as the maid of honor, right next to the bride. Carefully, while the majority of the bridal party was still making their own way to the table, Elsa slipped the card from under the napkin and into her bra. The edges dug slightly into her skin, but it was a minor irritation. She could handle it for a couple of hours, no problem. Two seats down, Jack caught her eye and grinned, raising his champagne flute to her cheekily. Elsa raised her own, and then downed the contents.

* * *

“It’s just so weird,” Elsa said later, lying beside Jack. The sheets were pulled up around them, but Elsa’s hair had long since come undone from the careful updo the hairstylist had put it in that morning. She couldn’t find it in herself to really care.

“What is?” Jack asked, turning his head to look at her. He was stretched out and relaxed, and Elsa cursed the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach when his blue eyes met her own. Her hormones needed to calm the fuck down.

“That Anna’s married.” Elsa laid on her side, cradling her head in one hand while the other drew nonsensical patterns on the sheets between their bodies. “She’s, like, an actual grown-up now, you know?”

“And we’re not?” Jack laughed. Elsa huffed and glared at him.

“Shut up. I just mean, she’s got this whole other family now. Husband, kids eventually. In-laws.”

“So?”

“So, she’s not just my sister anymore,” Elsa said. “Or your best friend. I mean, she has a different name now! She’s Mrs. Bjorgman. How fucking weird is that?”

Jack blinked. “Wow, cursing from the Ice Queen. You must really be freaked out.”

“Jack,” Elsa whined, dropping her face into his shoulder as she dragged out the ‘a’ in his name. His hand came up to stroke her back, his chest vibrating underneath her with laughter.

“Elsa, everything is fine. Nothing has really changed, right?”

“What do you mean?”

“Anna is still Anna. Kristoff has been in her life for years. It’s just that now there’s paperwork saying they get to file taxes together. Their relationship hasn’t changed. Yours and Anna’s hasn’t. Mine and Anna’s hasn’t. Ours hasn’t.”

Elsa pulled back at that, her crisis about her baby sister temporarily forgotten. “Ours?”

Jack looked at her warily. “Yeah, ours. What?”

“Relationship?” Elsa clarified.

“What would you classify it as?” Jack asked, confusion evident in his face.

“I mean, relationship is a little intense, don’t you think?” A nervous giggle escaped her, and Elsa pinched the sensitive skin in the crook of her elbow. Keep it together, Winters.

“I don’t understand…”

“I’m just saying that a relationship implies deep feelings, you know? All types of relationships: romantic, friendly, familial. It’s just… feelings,” Elsa said, trying to explain the swirl of emotions in her head and failing.

“I still don’t get what you’re saying.” Jack sat up fully, the sheets falling down to his waist. Elsa did the same, wrapping the fabric around her shoulders to keep her modestly covered during this conversation.

“Relationship means that I care about you and you care about me, in more than just a ‘oh, I’d be sad if you died’ kind of way. You and Anna, you care about each other. But you and me?”

“You don’t care about me?”

Elsa froze. “W-what? No, it’s just… a different kind of caring.”

“Elsa, you’re overthinking this.”

“No, I’m just trying to explain—”

“I care about you,” Jack said, cutting her off. Elsa blinked.

“Well, of course you do. And I care about you,” she said.

“So, it’s a relationship.”

Elsa flinched. Jack stared at her.

“Why do you hate that so much?” Jack asked.

“Because I don’t know what kind of relationship we have, and I don’t like saying ‘relationship’ because it implies something romantic, and we… we don’t.” Elsa scratched her arm. “Have something romantic, that is.”

“Friendly, then.”

“This is friendly?” Elsa gestured to their state of undress and the various items of clothing scattered about the room. Jack shrugged.

“Very close friends.”

Elsa shook her head. “I just… I don’t know.”

“What if it was romantic, then?”

Elsa looked at Jack, eyes wide. He didn’t flinch away from her stare, gaze trained on her and her alone.

“What?”

“Elsa.” Jack reached forward to grab her hand, an earnest expression on his face: “I want to be with you. More than just this. You’re intelligent and funny and brave and incredibly beautiful. And I know that I’m lucky to call you my friend, and that this friends with benefits thing was pushing that luck even further. But I really want to actually be with you, to go on dates and hold your hand and tell my best friend that I’m dating an amazing woman. And God, this was all extremely cheesy, and I probably shouldn’t have done this half an hour after we’d had sex.” Jack rubbed at his forehead in annoyance. Elsa laughed.

“Oh, God, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m not laughing at the declaration, just at the part about how you did it while we’re naked in a hotel room that no one knows we’re sharing. Can you imagine telling that story of how we got together?”

“Together?” Jack raised his eyebrows. Elsa leaned forward, cupping his cheek in her hand.

“Jack Frost, would you like to go out on a date with me?” she asked, smiling widely.

Jack kissed her, quick and hard. “I would love to,” he murmured against her mouth. She laughed again and threw her arms around his neck.

“I should warn you: I don’t put out on the first date.”

* * *

The next morning, Elsa stopped by Anna and Kristoff’s house to drop off the wedding presents she was in charge of before the couple left for their honeymoon. She called out for Anna as she dragged several boxes of stuff inside the house, thankful that the front door had been unlocked.

“One second!” Anna yelled from somewhere in the house. Elsa assumed that she was probably back in their bedroom, throwing together a suitcase at the last minute for her trip. Anna was nothing if not unorganized.

Elsa’s phone chimed with Jack’s tone from her purse. She smiled as she dug it out, eager to see the text that he had sent her. They had parted ways merely an hour ago, giddy with plans to see each other later that night for their first official date: the skating rink that Jack’s uncle owned. Elsa blushed as she read the message that Jack had sent, filled with several innuendos. (Apparently, he had not taken her warning seriously. Elsa wasn’t sure if she would maintain it or not.)

“What are you smiling at?” Anna asked, coming up behind her older sister. Elsa jumped and fumbled with her phone, hurrying to shut the screen off so Anna couldn’t see what was written. While she wasn’t against telling her little sister about her blossoming relationship, she sure as hell didn’t want to explain the more intimate details of it.

“Nothing,” Elsa said. Anna gave her a look. Elsa’s resolve gave in quickly. “Okay, fine. I need to tell you something, but you have to promise that you won’t freak out.”

“Oh, are you finally going to tell me that you’ve been sleeping with Jack for a year?” Anna asked innocently. If Elsa had had a drink, she would have done a spit take.

“What?”

Anna rolled her eyes. “You two think that you’re being so sneaky. Like last night? Jesus Christ, I thought you were gonna go off in a corner. I was impressed that you lasted till eleven.”

“I— I don’t—”

“Elsa, it’s okay. I figured you didn’t tell me for a reason. I know how you are about these things.” Anna waved her hand dismissively. “But you should know that we all think you two are being stupid and just need to get together already.”

“We?”

“Me, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, Merida, Hiccup, Astrid, et cetera, et cetera… pretty much everyone knows. Like I said, you guys are really obvious.”

Elsa blinked. “Everyone?”

Anna nodded. “Yeah.”

Elsa buried her head in her hands. “Oh my God.” Anna reached out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“It’s okay, Elsa. I get it. Jack’s hot. If I wasn’t in love with Kristoff, I’d tap that.”

“Anna!”

“What? I’m a married woman! I can say things like that and it won’t mean anything.”

“No! And I was going to tell you that Jack and I are dating. Or, going on our first date tonight, anyway,” Elsa said, hoping to brush past the information that Anna had just dumped on her.

“So, your no sex on the first date rule is out the window,” Anna said with an evil smirk on her face.

“Okay, have fun on your honeymoon,” Elsa said, turning to leave.

“Wait! Elsa! I need the deets! How am I supposed to embarrass him without your invaluable knowledge?”


End file.
